Beauty and Beast
by Faith of Soul
Summary: 30 prompts about a beast and the little beauty who stole his heart.


**Ah, I needed to write something lighthearted as of late. I've been working on an extremely dark one shot, and I needed a little break from the gore 'n stuff. Enjoy some SubaYui fluff while that's in progress!**

* * *

1\. Controlling- Subaru never had such an urge to kiss his girlfriend as he did then. He would show all those other guys that this woman was _his._

2\. Blasting- He would mock Yui's singing voice senselessly, going on about how she sounded like a broken boom box. Subaru never admitted that he enjoyed listening to her serenades as she combed her fingers through his bangs.

3\. Mail- "Oi. What are those suppose to be?" He gestured towards the pile of letters, written on them with scribbled writing, "Eastern Europe" and "Father." She smiled mournfully. "Nothing. Just unsent mail."

4\. Religious- Subaru would smash the windows, the walls, the chairs until Yui cradled his head in her arms and whispered, "I'm sorry, forgive me."

5\. Sighting- "Look Subaru! Fireflies, everywhere!" Her eyes glimmered in the light of stars, and he decided that he'd like to see that expression more often.

6\. Resignation- When Subaru saw his irresistible girlfriend waiting for him in lace panties, he simply caved into his primal cravings and lunged for her.

7\. Tolerance- They would always reminisce on how his love used to be nothing more than an aggravated tolerance of her.

8\. Coarse- She pressed kisses to his calloused fingers. "You're very strong, and very kind Subaru."

9\. Song- They slept with their foreheads pressed together, hair melding in a mellow waltz of white and gold.

10\. Offering- When she offered herself so willingly, with those soft eyes and sweet smile, he had no doubts as he buried his fangs into her throat.

11\. Rescue- Instead of the classic fairy tale where a prince would rescue the princess from a horrifying beast, this princess saved the beast from his own self loathing.

12\. Integrity- At times her integrity stunned him, pressing comforting kisses along his jaw after one of his many fits of rage.

13\. Holding- When she asked with flushed cheeks to hold hands one day he ended up snickering at her. "Heh. You want me to touch you that badly?" He ended up walking her to her classroom, dumbfounded stares cast their way.

14\. Cough- "You really don't have to stay with me, Suba-" A coughs tore through her throat as he pressed the wet towel against her head fervently.

15\. Whistle- The wind whistled its haunting melody into the navy blue nightscape as she napped against his shoulder out on the balcony, indulging in each other's silence.

16\. Flatness- Her unexpected growth spurt drew all of his brothers' eyes towards her. That night he carved his markings into her breasts so that his brothers knew what _he_ owned.

17\. Average- To any other person she was just a timid girl. To him, she was a saint sent to heal his time-weathered heart.

18\. Chunk- Their lips met in a sickeningly sweet, peanut-tasting kiss. When they pulled away, he could feel chunks of peanut on his tongue.

19\. Terror- The momentary terror that jolted through his veins vanished when Yui coughed up several small grains of rice, giggling like an utter idiot.

20\. Cramp- "Subaru, please not right now... My stomach really hurts..." That didn't stop him from tearing off her shorts ravenously, licking his lips. "If it hurts, I'll turn that pain into pleasure."

21\. Fit- Yui squirmed nervously in the bathroom, trying to hide her chest from the vampire. "Oi, what are you doing?!" He tore her arms from her chest only to see her breasts pressed against the pink shirt she always wore. "My... My shirt isn't fitting anymore!"

22\. Mistake- Yui would always smile graciously through every one of his mistakes. "After all," She whispered one lonely night as they lay in his coffin, "an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

23\. Friend- She never did have a lot of friends at school; jealousy got the best of them, she supposed. Even so, she could always rely on Subaru to sit with her on the rooftop. He was her only friend at school.

24\. Mum- The day he told her about the circumstances surrounding his mother, she told him hers. "In all honesty, I can't miss somebody I never knew."

25\. Speed- He never thought he could move so fast until Yui fell from the window one fateful night. Subaru buried his face into her hair, muttering a slew of curses and apologies.

26\. Giving- When she gave him a chain necklace for his birthday embedded with the cheesy phrase "I love you to the moon and back", he scoffed and swiped it from her hands. That was his very first birthday present. He's never parted with it since.

27\. Adult- "And how about I make you a proper adult?" When her clothes were shredded by him for the umpteenth time, for once she absolutely didn't care.

28\. Supermarket- In a fit of frustration he crushed a watermelon at the market. They went home that day, and Yui held several shattered pieces of melon while she laughed.

29\. Setting- As she watched the sun sink into the earth, he wondered if she was thinking about her life before she was sent to the mansion.

30\. Journey- Their love was an adventure; with ups and downs, rocky paths and obstacles in the way. But they would continue forth, together on their endless journey.


End file.
